Change You
by HanbunHeikin
Summary: Hi! This is kinda a part 2 to Destroy You. Daisuke has some thoughts. Warnings: implied yaoi


Disclaimer: I want to get one thing straight here. And seeing as how the fic certainly is not, it will have to be that I do no own DNAngel. You probably already knew that tho. If you didn't..........*cough* never mind. Anyhoo, I own pretty much nothing.   
  
Warnings: Implied yaoi  
  
Notes: I am sorry it took this long to get this out. I would like to say thank you to everyone whom reviewed. This is for those of you who took the time to click that lil button and write a message. Your reviews made me very happy. This is just another quicky I wrote spur of the moment. I would also like to say thanks to my Nee-Chan, Screamer. Arigatou all, and enjoy!   
  
Note2: If you like this and want me to continue, please review. Thanks.  
  
The Management  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Change You  
  
Daisuke POV  
  
He is a puzzle. The only one I haven't figured out. With him I know what is going to happen. Each time we meet I can predict his actions. I know how he will respond. Which reaction I will get. That doesn't mean I know him tho.   
  
What is he feeling? Sure, I know what his body will do, but what is going through his mind? I do not think he truly enjoys what he has become.   
  
Become? That's right. He couldn't have always been like this. So cruel, so cold. So heartless. Everyone has a heart. .....don't they?  
  
It has always been my opinion that everyone cares. If someone is spiteful or cruel, it is only because they have been hurt. They are in pain and don't want to let others know something got to them. He is like that. It is my opinion that he is just bitter over some past wound.  
  
I want to know why he and Dark seem to hate each other so much. When I ask Dark about it, he says I wouldn't understand. I do tho. Something happened that ruined the icy one's humanity. He couldn't have always been like this. Why does he let something that happened so long ago control him? Why can't he live? I do.  
  
I know I am naive and simple. People use that to their advantage. I know others exploit me. I don't mind. Really. Every morning I wake up and put on a happy face for everyone. Someone needs to keep everyone else smiling. If I don't who will? I am not saying with out me the world would crumble. Far from it. All I am saying is that I am paying them back. They haven't left me alone. I would do anything to not be left by myself. I need people.  
  
They toy with me like I don't matter. In some ways, I guess, that is true. Who am I anyway? Just another "ordinary" boy. They remind me of that constantly. If I were to disappear it wouldn't matter. I am okay with that. Don't get me wrong. I am fine with being the normal, uninteresting one. I mean, look at them. Dark, he is cool, handsome, exciting. Risa? Beautiful and interesting. Riku is strong willed and braver then most. She is secure in herself. Satoshi is smart and determined. That only leaves one......him.  
  
He is my complete opposite. I am weak and gentle. A pushover. He, on the other hand, would never let anyone tell him what to do. The icy one would never give a second thought to anyone else. Me? I wear a smiling face for everyone. Everything I do is for them. That is what hurts the most when they laugh or make one of their jokes. Each one is a deeper cut in me then the last. Somewhere I lost sight of me. I no longer live for myself. Whatever they desire, they get. I do all this so they won't leave me alone.  
  
He embraces isolation. Heck, I am sure he prefers to be alone. Can I tell you something? Will you keep this a secret? Okay. I envy him. Yes. He can be himself. I can't. Everyone just expects me to be the boy next door. They don't know what to expect of him. So that is what they expect. Nothing. He is beautiful too. I am........plain. It gets harder and harder not to let my attraction to him show. His eyes most would describe as ice, I see more then the cold color. He hurts. And I want to comfort him more than anything. To hold him. Beyond it you can almost see what he is feeling. If he would let the ice melt, his eyes would be perfect. Everything about him is tainted perfection. HE is tainted himself. Wounded.   
  
Hmm. You wanna know something else? He could change. And I want him to. It doesn't matter that he has hurt me. Others have done worse then cuts and bruises and blood. I forgave him long ago. All in all it isn't his fault. What he does to me is nothing. How can I forgive him?  
  
We are the same. Just in different ways. As twisted as it sounds, being near him is a comfort. We have an understanding. He doesn't expect anything more then I can give. He isn't like the others.   
  
My wish? I wish he would let me help him. I want to heal him. If he would accept my help, I would gladly welcome him. ......he looks warm to me.   
  
I want to have him hold me. All I need is for him to tell me that I don't have to smile. That it is okay to not be alright. I want to be allowed to be sad. He would let me. I would gladly cry for him.  
  
I am sure he could change. I saw him smile once. It broke my heart. His smile was full of pain. I also saw he was lonely.  
  
The "demon" is just lonely. I guess people do expect something of him. And because of that he is alone. He needs people too. He needs someone to allow him to care. Allow him to feel.  
  
If he would change, I would give him my heart. I would give him my companionship, and my love.   
  
Neither of us would have to be alone anymore. We would only need each other.   
  
I smile.   
  
No more loneliness. My dream? To find him. I want to see his other side. I want to see that sad smile. I will give you my heart. I will heal you.  
  
I'll change you.  
  
My fallen angel.  
  
.........Krad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End notes: Hope you enjoyed. Please R and R. I wrote this quickly so please forgive its inadequacy. 


End file.
